Catching a break
by fanwriter11
Summary: A little one-shot about all the barn tweets that are set after the Carmilla Christmas Special. One shot for now, if there is interest there I might continue with the adventure in the cave, and whatever else the twitter accounts will spit out before season 2.


The mob kept shouting and raising their pitchforks. They had a surprisingly good constitution. Unlike Laura, Perry and LaFontaine who were slowly but surely losing against the cold. Laura stumbled and fell face first into the snow. This time it wasn't as funny as before. Carmilla hurried to help her up. "They keep coming closer…" Laura managed to get out through cluttering teeth.

"Come on cupcake, get on my back. I'll give you a piggy back ride. We need to move. Ginger twins, are you okay to walk?" Carmilla carried Laura effortlessly on her back and took the lead again. LaFontaine and Perry huddled together and tried to keep up as good as possible. Suddenly Laura spoke up: "Wait, is that a barn?"

"I am about to turn into a Lafcicle so it better be." LaFontaine answered. Perry kept quiet. Carmilla huffed in frustration and turned towards the abandoned barn. It's not like there was a choice. Weird barn or angry mob with pitchforks. Still, she was cautious.

It wasn't much warmer inside the abandoned but at least it kept the wind and snow away from the group. Laura just seemed to be happy to have solid ground under her feet again and started her discovery tour as soon as Carmilla let her down. LaFontaine and Perry jumped up and down in an attempt to get warm again. "Hey, looks like there is some bone-dry hay over here… let's go make a fire! I once read an article about how to start…" LaFontaine started but was interrupted by Perry: "SUSAN! ... I mean LAFONTAINE! You will not start a fire inside of a building. Do you know how much of a fire hazard that is?!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes and left the ginger twins to their bickering in search of Laura. Who was currently throwing herself enthusiastically onto a huge hayloft. "Hey Carm, look! This is super comfy. And I feel warmer already. I am even starting to feel my toes again!" The vampire unsuccessfully tried to suppress a smile at the sight of her adorable girlfriend. Slowly she moved closer until she finally lay next to the tiny brunette. Her hand found Lauras and they slowly turned to each other. Ever since they had to flee Silas they had been constantly in the company of LaFontaine and Perry and had not had much time to process the development in their relationship. "Look Cupcake... Laura" Carmilla started but was interrupted by two sets of feet.

"Per won't let me make a fire. It's too cold for us. We need to huddle together to avoid getting hypothermia." Carmilla groaned. Seriously?! They could simply not catch a break. To her credit LaFontaine didn't flinch under the vampires glare. Laura softly touched Carmillas arm. "She is right, you know. We'll freeze to death if we don't huddle together." Unfortunately Laura had a point. That did not mean Carmilla had to like it though.

LaFontaine and Perry were smart enough not to attempt to get close to Carmilla and opted for Lauras other side instead. Laura sighed unhappily and cuddled closer to her girlfriend (Maybe? Hopefully? They really had to talk about this at some point). Laura pulled out the chocolate she stole from the witches' diner. "Okay, while we are all here we might as well make it a proper slumber party. Who wants chocolate?" While LaFontaine and Perry dug in, Carmilla let out a huff of annoyance. Hadn't Laura learned her lesson with food from the witch?! Still, chocolate was probably harmless, and considering there wasn't any other food around she might as well eat some.

The next morning Laura woke up to the smell of waffles. She was still slightly cold, but nowhere near the hypothermic state she had been in the night before. LaFontaine and Perry were up and about, but Carmilla was still lying next to her or rather almost on top of her. Not that Laura minded. At some point they had to get up though. So she slowly wiggled herself free from the sleeping vampire and followed the smell. Somehow Perry had actually managed to get together the ingredients to make waffles. And those waffles were good. Food of Gods as LaFontaine put it. Carmilla rolled her eyes when she finally woke up but that didn't stop her from digging in.

Once breakfast was finished they attempted to make a plan how to proceed from there. Since the human majority was still suffering from the effects of the cold it was decided to gather some firewood in order to get warm. Perry protested, but was convinced by LaFontaine, who seemed really excited at the prospect of setting something on fire.

Before they could leave though Laura stumbled upon a little jar in the corner of the barn. "Look you guys, it's for kobolds. According to this, if you leave snacks out here for them they'll do chores. Isn't this awesome? Finally one supernatural being that isn't trying to kill us. … Oh wait, except you of course Carm." The vampire growled. "Thank you for that cupcake. And what that little jar forgets to mention is that if those imps get offended they'll probably decide to stew you in a pot. So you better pray that there are no kobolds here, because their violent streak is not much fun, I can tell you."

"Oh." Laura actually looked disappointed. LaFontaine shook her head. "Okay we really need some firewood, Per and I will go. Please, if there actually is a kobold, could you get some hair and skin samples for me?" "LaFontaine, there is no such thing as kobolds. Now let's just go and get some firewood. Laura and Carmilla, while we are gone you can try to figure out where we can lit the fire safely, so that there is a sufficient fire escape for everyone." Perry added and pulled LaFontaine outside.

"Finally" Carmilla groaned and turned towards Laura and tried to take her hand. Laura pulled away. "What is it cupcake? Don't tell me you miss the ginger twins already?"

"No, it's just… what you said about the kobolds? I really do not want to get drowned in a bucket. Let's just put out some snacks for them, just to be safe, okay?"

They just couldn't catch a break. "Seriously? We are finally, FINALLY alone and we don't know how long we have until they are back and you want to lay out snacks?"

"Please, Carm. It won't take long. Here, just take some of those leftover waffles, and then we can fill some water into a bucket. I just really don't want to be attacked by yet something else."

The vampire rolled her eyes but complied. Soon kobold friendly snacks were lying all around the barn. "So… now what?" Laura giggled nervously. Carmilla didn't say anything and instead moved to take Lauras hands again. This time Laura didn't move away but instead inched closer to Carmilla. Her eyes moved to her lips and she slowly moved her head up. Carmilla grew impatient, grabbed Lauras face and pulled their lips together.

It was different from their first kiss. Back in Silas, Carmilla had just come back from the dead, and finally been brave enough to make the first move so that the feeling of actually kissing Laura had barely registered. Now she could savor the taste of her lips, and the feeling of Lauras lips moving against her own. She pulled Laura closer and was just about to deepen the kiss when suddenly…

"GUYS WE'RE BA…oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt all the smooching. We found decent firewood though."

Carmilla just groaned. They were never going to catch a break.


End file.
